clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pengyboo Betas
The Pengyboo Betas were a group of Beta Tester folk heroes on Pengyboo Island. These penguins were grouped together by 23, a penguin whose relative was a member of "The Club" and gave her free plane tickets to get to the CP Beta Party. However, the relative sent five so 23 invited some of her friends. After returning to Pengyboo, they were famous and appeared at parties and other events. Members Many Pengyboo Betas are unknown as most have left the original group and Pengyboo Island altogether, but the Snell-Libros have managed to track down two and get information out of them. 23 23 was the original leader of the group, and a relative of one of "The Club", an organization that began Club Penguin. Her relative told her that a new, free item was being given out at their Island, and, being a teenager at the time, wanted to get it at once. She called up some of her friends to see if they wanted to come with her, as her relative had made a mistake and sent five tickets instead. Star was one of the first to accept, and together the group of five traveled to Club Penguin. "The people there were nice," said 23, later on, "They just seemed so happy and oblivious to the world, and just wanted to get together and party!" 23 and her friends became famous at the Night Club, which had just opened, and danced alongside Rockhopper. Also, it was there she met her future husband, Jeffrey, and the two got along at once. After coming back to Pengyboo, 23 often wore her Beta Hat to parties and drew crowds. Star called her a "show-off". 23 often made regular visits to CP, and finally moved there after she finished school. There she reconnected with Jeffrey, and the two were married. An interesting fact about 23 is that her feathers are darker than the usual black. She says they've been like that ever since she swallowed some paint as a Chick. It's also rumored she's related to Bow Tie Steve, but 23 says she's not. "It's just rumors stirred up from being a Beta Tester." Star The sometimes pessimistic co-leader of the group, Star was lonely as a chick. However, he met 23 and she became his buddy. The two were firm friends, but never in a romantic sense. "I hate it when people said that in school," says Star, "It was so annoying. Just because we talked together didn't mean we were in love." Star's family moved to Pengyboo when he was still an egg. His mother was accidentally crushed by a falling shipping container, so he was raised by his father. It is believed that the shipping container incident led to Star's pessimistic thought processes. Star's time in Club Penguin was described by him as one of the "most enjoyable time of my life" and it was a place he could be truly happy. After finishing his education, Star moved to Club Penguin and worked as a reporter for the Penguin Times, which he still works today. He keeps in contact with 23 and visits her regularly. Star doesn't wear his Beta Hat, but prefers to wear his Ninja Mask, despite not having any belts. Other Members 23 and Star recall the other members of the group, who couldn't be tracked down by the Snell-Libros. "I remember Petra Anderson," says 23, "She was the overachiever in school. I think she's in UnitedTerra or something, we lost contact over the years." "There was Andrea," says Star, "I can't remember her last name. I think she joined the military or something, it's all fuzzy." "Oh yeah," says 23, "There was BlueKing210. He was the cool guy, always buying the latest items and pins. He was liked by everybody." Links * Pengyboo Island * Club Penguin Category:Groups